Redemption
by FireDisaster
Summary: "The imprint was backing her into a corner. But she was coming out kicking and screaming. Solomon Finau might have had her soul, but Embry Call had her heart." AU post New Moon. Slight OOC. EmbryxLeah. One shot. Rated M to be safe for language and slight lemons.


Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, nor it's characters. I just enjoy corrupting canon. Set in an AU (obviously) post-new moon setting. Cullens never came back, Victoria's dead, newborn war never happened. One shot. Enjoy.

* * *

She wasn't prepared for when it came.

She wasn't prepared at all.

It happened at Sam and Emily's wedding of all places. Amidst the laughing and dancing, there she sat, sulking in the corner nursing a bottle of Old Quil's moonshine she had snuck out just for the special occassion. She ignored the looks of pity and the whispers.

They could all go fuck themselves.

Embry Call managed to drag her to the center of the beach and get her to sway to some music. A half hearted attempt at dancing from her, and a groan of frustration from Embry before he pulled her closer and in a bold attempt wrapped his arms around her waist. She figured she'd had enough to drink since she actually buried her face in his neck and moved along with him.

Damn, he smelled good. She snorted to herself; she was terribly hopeless and desperate if an 18 year old caught her attention. Not that two years was that big of a difference...but it was Embry.

But Embry Call wasn't Jacob's scrawny ass shy little friend anymore; he was a man.

She let her eyes scan him once over and smirked. An amazing man. And slowly but surely her resistance was breaking. One more sexual look, a couple of drinks, and a little bit more sexual frustration and her panties would drop quicker than an avalanche.

She spotted Rachel Black's swollen belly a few couples away leaning against Paul and laughing with someone in front of her. The woman turned her head. Leah and Rebecca Black made eye contanct. She raised her eyebrows as Rebecca scoffed and gave Leah her back.

She'd never liked Rebecca's stuck up ass. She hadn't like Rachel either. In fact, she despised both the bitches. They thought they were too good for the Rez. And they hightailed it after graduation, leaving Jacob to care for Billy on his own. Selfish bitches. She had done some pretty messed up shit in her life, but one thing she prided herself on was her loyalty and devotion to her family. Then the bomb dropped when Paul imprinted on Rachel. It was hasta luego to her dreams of becoming a famous journalist in New York and now she was subdued to having Paul's barbaric babies as her main purpose in life.

Ha. And her twin was still living it up in Hawaii with some surfer that none of them had ever met. Stupid bitch. If she wasn't Jacob's sister, Leah would have clawed her eyes out and eaten them. Embry squeezed her to get her attention and she focused back on him. His figure was a little blurry, which meant the moonshine was doing its job.

Hmm, he was looking more delicious by the minute.

She heard Emily exclaim, "Oh, so this is Solomon. We've been waiting to meet you. I've heard so much about you, thank you for coming out."

Leah idly wondered when then hell Emily and Rebecca became close. Emily was once her best friend, before the man stealing fiasco, and Rebecca and Rachel limited their circle of friends to those who held their common interest. A group that didn't include coarse and vulgar Leah and her shy blushing cousin who visited every weekend. She knew Emily and Rachel bonded through imprinting, they were both the little Betty Crockers for the Packs, but Rebecca had barely phoned home once a month.

She heard a deep laugh that sounded too delicious to be restricted to Rebecca and his response of, "I've been itching to see Rebecca's home. The wedding was the perfect reason to fly out."

Leah's interest was piqued and she turned around. The moment she did, she made contact with soft green eyes. And her world shook.

She eyed him from his ankles to his hairline and almost sighed. He was beautiful, he was perfect, he was...her world. An intricate pattern of tattoos danced around his arm and disappeared into his dress shirt. She knew he was Samoan, it looked like tribal designs. She couldn't tear her eyes away. This was him. He was it for her. He stared back with his mouth wide open.

Things seemed to move in slow motion.

She barely registered the shocked movements of her Pack as they realized what happened before she hurled all over Embry's suit.

* * *

She managed to stay away for three days. Locked and barracaded in her room, she curled up in a ball and wallowed in self pity. Life just loved fucking her over.

When she finally imprinted...it was on someone's husband.

She ignored the itches to sniff him out and touch him. She ignored the pain in her abdomen when she thought about him being in Rebecca's bed instead of in her arms.

She wouldn't speak to anyone. Seth slipped her little notes under her door to keep her updated. Solomon had asked about her. Rebecca was suspicious. Sam understood.

It was three in the morning when the pain became too much and she climbed out of her window and snuck to the Black's house. Billy spent most of his time at her house, Jacob was never home, Rachel had moved in with Paul, so Rebecca pretty much had the house to herself. She felt ridiculous, creeping around the tiny red house in search for heartbreak.

What would be her excuse for knocking on someone's door at twelve in the morning? She didn't have time to ponder it as her imprint opened the door and smiled at her. She found herself smiling back against her own will and wishing she had combed her hair and put something decent on besides the small black tee shirt and grey sweatpants she had on. She self consciously ran her fingers through her hair as they stood there and stared at each other.

Did he know? Did he know that he was her reason for living now? That she'd do anything in the world to please him?

"Hi, Leah right?"

The fact that he knew her name gave her butterflies. This was ridiculous. She didn't know the guy, and she was swooning at every breath he took. It felt surreal.

"Yes," she managed to breathe. "I'm L-leah."

She wanted to slap herself.

"I know," he smiled again at her. He was too friendly for a married man, in her opinion. Or maybe he was just nice. She'd been a bitch for so long, she only saw the bad in people these days. "I'm Solomon. Rebecca's husband."

Stab in the gut, right there. But she straightened and extended her hand. "I know. We never got a chance to be properly introduced. I'm Leah."

He chuckled and took her hand. "I think we've established that, Leah."

Little jolts of electricity shot through her body as their hands made contact. Solomon jumped and stared at their hands. He felt it too. He cleared his throat and avoided looking at her. "Um, did you need something?"

To see you. To touch you. To hold you. To kiss you. To be with you. To love you. For you to love me. To need me. To want me. "No..." but then she realized it was weird to be here without a proper reason, so she added, "I mean, well..." Shit...Leah. Think. Think. She had a 4.0 gpa and couldn't think of an excuse. "I came to see if Billy had some sugar?"

He invited her in and started rifling through cabinets. She knew exactly where the sugar was. Bottom cabinet next to the stove so that Billy could reach it in his wheel chair. But she enjoyed the exposed skin of his back everytime he rose to open a different cabinet above the stove instead. "So, Leah. What are you baking a twelve in the morning?"

She could hear the rest of the unasked question...What are you baking at twelve in the morning that you had to walk ten minutes past 13 other houses to borrow sugar for?

"I..uh...just always come to Billy's house for the things I need. Tradition...so uh...where's Rebecca?"

Solomon scowled, took a deep breath, and released it before muttering, "I don't know."

Ten minutes later, they were sitting at the table laughing like old friends. She hadn't laughed this hard in years. He was funny. Not intentionally, but he was kind of corny funny. It was cute. He had shown her an imitation of the dance moves he did at some club in Hawaii to get Rebecca's attention, and she was doubled over laughing at his version of the "cool" cabbage patch when she accidentally spilled her water on the floor. "Shit," she muttered, immediately sinking to the floor to wipe it up. Solomon followed and tried to help her.

He was too close. She couldn't breathe. She looked up and he was looking at her. "There's something about you...I j-just don't..."

He seemed to battle with himself. He was getting closer. His lips were so close. She wanted to draw back. She wanted to move back so bad. He was married. She would be...if she kissed him...she'd be Sam. But Rebecca wasn't any friend of her's...but that didn't justify the need to kiss her husband. Maybe if she did it once, the urge would go away...so close...her eyes fluttered closed. They were millimeters apart when the door swung open.

They jumped apart guiltily and stared at the intruder.

Paul looked at Solomon. Then at Leah. And his eyes screamed hypocrite before he backed out.

* * *

Of course Paul couldn't keep his fat trap shut. It was all through the Pack that he had been coming to snatch a snack from Billy's after patrol when he caught Leah and Solomon. Well, technically, he only told Rachel.

But then Rachel started the wildfire.

She approached Leah at a Pack meeting. Barged through Sam and Emily's door like she paid the bills and got all up in her face like she wasn't six inches shorter and a thousand times weaker than Leah.

"You slut! You little man stealing homewrecking slut. You tortured Emily for years for the same exact shit you're doing now. Only it's worse. He is married! MARRIED! And to my fucking sister, nothing less. Keep your fucking hands off of him, or you'll have me to deal with."

She tried to let her rant and get it off her chest. And she would have taken it all in stride because deep down she knew she was right. But pulling the Sam and Emily card...that pushed her buttons. She rose and loomed over Rachel. "Don't forget who has the claws, bitch. The next time you approach me like you're stupid, I'll fuck you up so bad you won't even remember the meaning of mercy. You got that?"

Rachel screeched and balled up her fists. She looked like she would attempt to take a swing. Luckily Paul stepped in and moved her to the side. Good. "Handle your pregnant wife, Lahote."

He growled at her.

She caught the judgemental eyes and hightailed it. Leah Clearwater never ran.

But today, she did.

And Embry caught her.

* * *

"Damn it, Embry! I don't know what to do! I don't want to want him. I don't. But how am I supposed to tell him to tell me he only wants to be friends when everytime I get near him I go into lala mode?"

Embry just sprawled back on her bed and let her rant. He eyed her from head to toe. Her hair was growing out, it went past her shoulders now. And her tank top was too short from her torso. It came up to her navel. And the shorts. The shorts made him weak.

She glanced at him from the corner of his eyes and kicked his foot. "Call, you are not helping."

He sat up and scooted to the end of the bed. She watched him as he stood and advanced towards her. She stood her ground as he got so close that he started moving her back against her will until her back slammed against the wall.

"Maybe...maybe you need in-inspiration?"

The stuttering was a clear sign of the shy Embry she knew, but there was a naughty gleam in his eyes that made her not push him off and tell him to go fuck himself. "Inspiration for what, Call?"

His hands go to her waist and his nose pressed against her neck before he breathes in her ear. "To forget about him."

She laughed, it came out kind of nervous, and she taunted him, "What are you going to do? Fuck the imprint out of me?"

* * *

Her eyes were rolled to the back of her head and she desperately clutched her sheets. Her hair was wrapped around his fist. He yanked her until her neck stretched and her back arched. "Garrgh ughhh ahhh," her moans...grunts...screams...whatever she was doing was unintelligible as she focused hard on staying conscious.

Her thighs were numb, her hips were bruised, and her body was slicked in sweat as Embry doubled over her and gave her everything he had. The smacking sound their bodies made sounded deadly and her headboard banged against the wall repeatedly. There had been no foreplay, no warming up, nothing. He ripped her panties off as if they were paper, tossed them to the side, and buried himself inside her to unknown depths. She was going over the edge, her vision was blurry and damn if her stomache didn't churn at the fact that the man behind her was not her imprint.

Everytime he sensed her thoughts straying to someone other than him, he pouned harder. She screamed and scratched at her mattress. He leaned over and whispered dangerously in her ear, "Who are you fucking?"

She couldn't answer. He thrust harder.

"Who are you fucking?"

She couldn't breath. He flipped her over without missing a beat and continued his assualt. "WHO are you FUCKING, Leah?"

She attempted to speak, but his mouth wrapped around her nipple as he started sucking. "F-fuck..Embry," she groaned. He chuckled around her breast and rose. Victory was in his eyes. She said his name. She didn't even notice.

He continued to talk to her. "It's me, you're fucking. Not him. You're not fucking him. You're mine, now."

He was really trying to help her. It wasn't his fault that the only way he knew how was to bury himself balls deep inside his Packmate. Neither of them had anything to lose. So he said fuck it, and went all in. He withdrew and she made a small noise of protest, but he slid down her body and his tongue trailed after him leaving fire in its wake.

And when he hit her sweet spot, she clutched his hair and wrapped her long legs around his neck.

But then her thoughts strayed to Solomon again. And a jolt of pain shot through her spine. Betrayl. She was betraying her imprint. Betraying nature.

But she was Leah Clearwater. And she was nothing if not a fighter.

The imprint was backing her into a corner, but she was coming out kicking and screaming.

* * *

It took two days for her body to recover. She had tried to go to the restroom only to stumble on weak legs and collapse against the wall. Her insides were so raw they could start a fire.

Embry had laughed and seemed entirely too proud of himself. At least she wasn't thinking about Solomon, she was thinking about how the hell little Embry had turned her body into jello.

She was convinced his pounding was some sick form of payback from the times she tortured him in Sam's Pack. Every thrust corresponded with every insult she ever dished. If she could dish it out, she could take it back twice as hard.

She did good...until she ran into Solomon at the store the next week. The conversation started effortlessly between them. She was unknowingly in flirt mode. Mona Lisa smile, bedroom eyes, playing with her hair, her body leaned suggestively. And oh did the whispers circulate. Solomon stared at her lips for way too long until Rebecca maneuvered her way under his arm and shot daggers at Leah with her eyes.

"Leah."

"Rebecca."

Stare down.

Solomon cleared his throat and hugged Rebecca tighter. She grinned at Leah victoriously and leaned up to kiss his jaw. "Oh, Leah? Did you hear?"

Leah sighed and rolled her eyes. Rebecca took that as her cue to continue. She beamed and placed her hand on her stomach. "We're expecting!"

Her world started spinning out of control. She quickly excused herself and ran. Damn, her and her running.

She found Embry. He was at home. Alone. She walked through his door without knocking, snatched the game controller away from his surprised hands, mounted him, and begged him to fuck her as hard as he could.

He obliged.

For the next three hours, the only things that came out of her mouth were declarations that her body belonged to Embry Call.

* * *

Rebecca and Solomon started fighting.

He felt some odd connection to Leah...the girl with the long legs and pouty lips...and found himself asking too many questions about her. He found out little things. She had a brother she loved unconditionally. She was the fasted runner on the reservation. Her father had died. Her favorite color was a combination purple and white.

He found himself giving her a purple flower and a white stone from the beach one day when he ran into her. Her smile was so bright he almost sabotaged his marriage just to see it again. Rebecca didn't like it. Not at all.

She put him out. "And don't come back until your main concerns are your wife and unborn child...and NOT some local whore you just met who you just want to fuck or whatever your reason is for thinking about her. Come back with your priorities straight or I'll divorce your ass so quick you won't even remember you were married!"

He stormed out, slamming the screen door. He heard Rebecca slam some pans and pots around before screaming after him that he was a stupid son-of-a-bitch.

He wandered until he saw Leah coming down some stairs before being pulled back around. He watched as she playfully pushed the guy off before surrendering to a kiss. She laughed as he whispered something in her ear before he smacked her on the ass and watched her jog off. He knew that face, it was Embry Call. He was at Sam and Emily's wedding.

He found himself following where Leah had disappeared to. He found her, wandering through the forest. She stopped, stiffened, and called out, "Stalking me, are you?"

He was caught. How, he didn't know. "Just wanted to make sure you were safe. A lot of dangerous things in these forests."

She snorted and turned to face him, tilting her head. "I've walked these woods since I was four years old. I know every tree and shrub through here. I'll be perfectly fine. I can handle myself."

"I'm sure," he agreed. He took note of her appearance. Her snug jeans tucked into her hiking boots. But the shirt wasn't her's. It was too big. The sleeves were rolled up and the hem was knotted to fit better. He felt a surge of inexplicable jealousy flare. "Nice shirt. It's your boyfriend's?"

She snapped at him, "Why do you care?"

"I don't," he answered immediately, but regretted it as pain pooled in her eyes. He reached out for her, "Leah..I didn't mean it like that."

Her voice cracked, "You should..."

He took two quick steps towards her and grabbed her hand without thinking. "You're beautiful. And for the life of me I can't understand why I can't stay away from you. When this is so wrong..."

"So wrong," she agreed.

"But why does it feel so right?"

She started to answer when he kissed her. They both jumped back almost immediately. "Damn. Damn it, Leah...I didn't mean to do that. I don't know what came over me. I'm...I'm m-married." He stuttered out.

"You telling me or yourself that?" She bottom lip trembled. In fact, her entire body started quivering. Was she cold? He reached out his hand again, but she flinched back.

"Leah," why couldn't he leave her alone?

"Go home to your wife." She stated coldly and disappeared.

* * *

She didn't know how it got out. But it did. And she found herself trying to pull Embry off of Solomon while Rebecca shouted at her in the background and her entire house was in a frenzy.

She didn't even remember how everyone got there, just that they did and now she was in the middle of a big ass love spat. And it was out that her and Solomon kissed. Oh, and her and Embry were fucking. Not that that was a big secret. Half the Pack already knew. It's not like their little meetings were exactly quiet and it's not like Embry tried to hide his thoughts...or could.

And apparently they were back in highschool and Embry was beating Solomon to a pulp like he wasn't human and Rebecca was out for blood as she screamed threats at Leah.

It took Paul, Sam, and Seth to get Embry off of Solomon while Rachel and Jacob tried to hold back their sister and Leah just stared defeated as Embry stared back at her with accusatory eyes because she was kneeling next to Solomon and checking his wounds instead of Embry. He gave her a choice with his eyes. Him or me.

Her fingers twitched towards Embry, but gravity held her next to Solomon.

Embry left.

And Leah cried.

* * *

It was Sam who helped her. Sam who held her while she cried and told her that everything would be okay.

She needed to do this. For herself. The wolf imprints. The wolf chooses its mate. The wolf chose Solomon.

But the human...the human wanted Embry. She wasn't exactly sure when she came to that realization. She'd been telling Embry that her body was his for almost two months. Somewhere in those two months, he'd possessed her heart as well. She just hadn't realized how much she need him there with her until he wasn't. He was gone, and she wanted him back.

So she attempted to do the one thing she thought would help. She attempted to get rid of her wolf.

She left the rez. Went to Trinity, California with the Council's approval due to Sam backing her up. She attempted to call Embry several times. No answer. Seth kept her updated. Little things that made her laugh - he was permanently scarred because he caught Charlie and mom making out. That made her happy - he found his imprint. Who was single, his age, a tomboy, drank like a fish and cursed like a sailor. He thought her and his sister would get along splendidly. Things that made her angry - Rachel was still talking shit. She told Rebecca the reason for her husband's constant attraction to someone he just met had to do with Leah being a man stealing demon succubus. Stupid bitch. And things that just made her think -Rebecca and Solomon moved back to Hawaii and planned to undergo marriage counseling. Embry got his own place. He seemed alright. He thought about her.

That made her smile.

It took eleven months for the pain from not being around her imprint to subside. Six months to stop phasing at little things like her not guessing that top answer on Family Feud or the ship she was rooting for on a soap opera to sink and fail. Her temperature dropped back down after a little over a year. She regained her softness. After sixteen months, she got her period back. She had never been so happy to pop Midol in her life.

She still called Embry. The one time someone answered, it was a female. All her control almost went out the window as she threw the phone at the wall, effectively cracking her wall and breaking her cell.

Rebecca and Solomon had a baby girl.

Her chest didn't ache.

Three years. Three years she stayed away until she got a call from her mom. She was getting married.

* * *

It felt odd to be going back.

She put in for a leave of absence at her job as a waitress at an upscale bar/restaraunt for a week, locked up her studio apartment, hopped in her Jeep Wrangler and drove back to Washington.

She changed in her car before arriving. She slid on her knee length strapless peach silk pastel dress that clung to her torso and swished around her thighs, slipped her feet into the matching suede pumps, quickly braided her newly grown waist length hair into a braid and wrapped it into a bun atop her head, slid in some earrings, and did some quick neutral makeup.

Seth quickly wrapped her in a hug before she even parked. Jacob followed. "I'm surprised I missed you this much."

She looked for Embry over their shoulders.

Sam caught her eye and winked.

What did _that _mean.

The wedding was at her house. Bella came down from WSU. Jacob was ecstatic. Seth walked Sue to Charlie.

Billy performed the ceremony.

She saw Embry. He purposefully avoided her. She scowled at his back. He was going to look at her. All the work she put in, oh...yeah. He was definitely going to listen to what she had to say.

Rachel was at the wedding. She bumped Leah's shoulder as she passed. Leah accidentally spilled her drink on Rachel's dress. She ran to the bathroom. Paul followed with their two year old son.

Some Pack members commented on her changes. They noticed. She told them, "I human again, you furry little fucks."

It was said with such love and affection that they all actually laughed. It felt good.

Embry had disappeared and damn it, she couldn't sniff him out anymore. She congratulated her mother and threatened Charlie. He knew that the majority of La Push wasn't...normal. So he believed she could actually, quote "Dismember him limb from limb if he ever hurt her mother," unquote.

She met Seth's imprint. A small bundle of creative swear words and affection. Little five foot two Staci had Leah's approval the minute they met and Staci questioned drunkenly if Leah could give her tips to get an ass like her's.

She was talking to Jacob who had a blushing Bella tucked under his arm when_ he_ finally grabbed her hand and led her to dance. She chuckled at the deja vu. He must have sensed her thoughts because he whispered, "Hopefully, this time you don't throw up on me."

His voice was deeper. He looked older. He felt better.

But then she got angry. "Why have you been ignoring me, you asshole?"

"Didn't have anything to say."

"Well, I have tons!"

He waited for her tons of things to say, but she couldn't think of any. Until, "So, I called you. A lot. The one time someone actually picked up your phone, it was a girl. So, where's the little hoochie?"

He chuckled at her hostile tone and pulled her closer. "The little hoochie, as you so affectionately call her, is back at Neah Bay living with her father, my mother's brother."

She avoided his eyes. Oops.

"Was Leah Clearwater jealous?"

"No," she immediately snapped. "Why would I be?"

"Exactly, you hold no obligation to me. I hold none to you. I can do what the fuck I please and it isn't any of your concern."

Whoa. Had she just been...put in her place? Her pride wouldn't let her show her hurt, so she just answered, "Exactly."

He squeezed her hips tightly and growled in her ear. "I see you're still the most selfish fucking person I've ever met. So damn self-absorbed. That's your problem. I thought three years would have broken down the hard ass bubble you keep yourself wrapped in, but apparently it's still in tact and stronger than ever," his hand swept up her arm and cupped the back of her neck. "Did you miss me, Leah?"

"I am not self absorbed," she muttered angrily. She ignored his question on purpose. He snorted.

"Obviously you are, if the only thing you got out of the speech was that. Now answer my question. Did. You. Miss. Me?"

She shivered as she felt his lips brush against her ear. She was losing her composure. She planned to come here dolled up, making him long for her, and bitching him out for ignoring her. But instead the tables were turned and he was making her knees weak and her arms tremble. He took her silence as an insult, even though he could hear the increase of her heart. He let his hand drop down her waist and the tip of his fingers rested against her ass. "I missed you," he confessed. His voice got huskier. Leah's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she dropped her forehead on his shoulder. "I missed you every day. Every hour. Every second. I thought about you all the time. What were you doing? It certainly wasn't me. Who were you talking to? What were you wearing? Did you wear _it_?"

"What?" she moaned. God, help her.

He chuckled. "You know what."

She did know. He had this obsession with seeing her in this particular set she splurged on from this up-town spot that specialized in...sexual pieces. It was a white strapless lace push up bra with a little black bow in the center, the matching white lace g-string with little ruffles along the edges, along with a white garter that circled her thigh in intricate patterns finished off with a little black bow. He went crazy every time she wore it. She made sure to wear it only on special occassions. She smirked and purred in his ear, "I'm wearing it, now."

He growled in her ear and she thought that she finally had the upper hand unti he slyly slid his hand under her dress and gripped her thigh. Her eyes bugged out and she glanced around to make sure they weren't being watched.

They were.

Quil had a grin the size of Texas on his face as he pretended to be engrossed in conversation with Jacob who couldn't stop side-eyeing them and laughing long enough to actually form a sentence. Seth was so many shades of red as his little drunk imprint made extremely crude hip thrusting gestures conspicuously and he tried to drag her away while taking away her glass of champagne.

Thankfully, nobody else was privy to their little dirty dance. "Stop," she growled in his ear. He chuckled and raised his hand higher. She squeaked as she felt the tips of his fingers in that spot. "Embry," she hissed.

"I love it when you say my name," he laughed. "So, did you miss me? Did you miss screaming my name? I missed you screaming my name. Dragging your nails down my back. Did you miss it? Do you remember? How I made your eyes roll back and her body arch? What was it you used to tell me?" he dragged his other hand down now. "What was it...that your body was mine?"

She nodded. No use in fighting now. She heard loud coughing before someone cackled. Quil. Of course.

She was seven kinds of embarassed now. She could care less. This was what she waited three years for, and if it was going to happen here, she would let it. "I missed your laugh. I missed the surprised look in your eyes when I found your tickle spot."

Another cough. Seth this time.

"I missed how you used to make me grilled cheese sandwiches at three in the morning. I missed that you denied crying everytime you made me watch the damned Notebook. Don't even get me started on A Walk to Remember. I missed that you laughed everytime we watched Friday the 13th. Damn, Leah. I missed you. It didn't even matter that you imprinted when you left. I just wanted your crazy ass to come back."

"It's gone," she whispered. Here goes nothing.

"Impossible."

"I mean...I don't exactly know the specifics. But uh...I don't...need? Want? Yeah, want to be with him. The need isn't there anymore. I-I don't exactly know what would happen if he were to unexpectedly show up. I don't want to find out. I uh...I went to California. Trinity to be exact. Beautiful. Mountains, creeks, forests. Um, I have a studio apartment, but I've been saving up for this little house I saw in front of a creek. And I have a job. At a restaraunt. Well, it's kind of a bar too. But not a bar bar. Like, I have a uniform. And um...that's my Jeep over there. Got it for 500 dollars out of a junk yard and fixed her up. And um..." she was rambling off like crazy.

He remained silent through her whole rant. What was she trying to say? She stuttered on, "I guess...I mean...what I'm trying to say is..um..I put out a leave at work for a week. Just in case...you wanted to talk? And I-I uh..I was wondering if..you uh...you wanted to...come back with me." she cleared her throat. "I mean I know you probably have a life here and shit. And it's okay if you say no...but maybe you might want to visit. Or not. And...um...I guess what I'm trying to say here is," she looked him in the eyes, "I fucking missed you too, Em. I missed you so fucking bad it's crazy. I missed your smile and how you could make me laugh. And don't even try to bullshit me, I know I saw your eyes water when Landon found out Jamie had cancer. And when Noah and Allie broke up? Please, you were more distraut than me. I miss that you stuck by me through the imprint and yes..." she moaned, "I missed you fucking me until I couldn't think straight."

A loud whoop. Some coughing.

His hands were in his pockets now and she was standing straight with her arms tense by her sides. Damn, if he rejected her...she didn't know what she'd do. His face was blank. The entire wedding seemed to melt away as she stared at him. He fixed his mouth to say something. She set herself up to not cry when he told her to go away.

"So, how big is our apartment?"

She blinked at his stupid grin until she threw herself at him.

She caught Sam's eye and they nodded at each other.

* * *

Embry was packed in three days. He told his mother he was moving to California. She beamed and made him promise to send pictures everyday. The Pack was cool, as long as he promised to phase occassionally. They knew they would all stop to age with their mates, but they still phased for now.

Sue had a little talk with Leah before she left again. "What if Embry imprints?"

She looked over her shoulder at Embry as he loaded their things into her Jeep with the help of Jacob, Quil, and Seth who'd come to see them off. She shrugged. "I fought it. So can he."

"Alright you little dweeb," she yelled as she jumped on Seth's back, "Don't get Staci pregnant. At least not until she's fit enough to care for her children."

"How will I know when that time comes?"

"When she has enough sense to know that when you fix an oven pizza, you're supposed to take it out the box."

"That was an accident!"

"Sure it was."

She jumped down and hugged Jacob. "Okay, Hulk. Try not to get too excited and crush Bella when she finally gives you some."

He snorted and wrapped a large arm around her shoulders. "I'll have you know I get plenty."

Embry snorted, "Yeah, plenty of unsatisfied nights alone with your hand and some Baby Lotion."

Jacob glared at him before tossing Leah into Embry's arms. "You two deserve each other."

Quil wrapped his beefy arms around them both. "Send pictures. A lot of pictures. Preferably with minimal clothing. That goes for Leah, not you Embry. I've seen your ass enough times. I need to hold on to my masculinity while I still can."

They said their goodbyes to the rest of the Pack earlier. She told her Mom and Charlie goodbye once more. Got a kick out of Charlie threatening Embry. She jumped in the driver's side. Embry stretched out in the passenger side.

And they were off.

* * *

Leah was awaken by dog breath. She mumbled and turned on her side. She felt Sana jump onto her and Embry's king sized matress and whine into her ear. She groaned and sat up. Sana yipped excitedly and licked her face before darting off in the direction of the kitchen.

Leah tossed her covers off and stretched. She eyed the view from outside the large ceiling to floor windows and then the clock. It was seven in the morning. Damn Sana. She wanted at least three more hours before she got up.

Apparently she was taking too long because Sana came back in the room and gave her a look. Leah sighed and stood. "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming. Damn."

She pulled on her robe and padded to the kitchen to fix breakfast. She gave Sana some left over pork chops and fixed herself some bacon and an omelet.

She settled herself on their porch overlooking a small creek with a clear view of the forest. She curled her legs up with Sana at her feet and waited for Embry to emerge from the forest.

It had become a routine for the last two years.

Since they came back to California. They moved out of their apartment in a month after Embry withdrew his savings. He had atleast over 30 grand in his account. They bought Leah's dream house and moved in right away. They got married a little after in a small ceremony. They taped it and sent it home.

When Embry first started jogging, one day, he brought home something extra. A white and cinnamon colored ball of fur that refused to leave. She trotted her little ass right through the sliding doors as if this was her home and she'd been there ever since. They officially owned the Collie now and Sana Call was now three years old and convinced she was in charge of things around here.

Embry was such a softie with her that Leah often joked maybe Sana was his imprint.

He got a job as the bartender at the same place Leah worked.

The first time he saw her do yoga was a disaster. He tried to sit still. He did. He was fine when she put on that damn sea breeze waterfall cricket chirp music. He was cool when she did the Tree pose. The Lord of the Dance and the Extended Triangle was when things got a little...hot. He was extremely proud of himself for keeping his composure through the Downward Dog. But when she bent all the way down in those tight black pants to do the Intense Spread Leg Stretch...yeah. Sana was on her own for lunch and dinner. When he ripped off her clothes, he saw she had on his favorite little white lace combo. The little minx did that shit on purpose.

And it became something that just fit for them.

Embry woke up and went jogging while Leah did her yoga. She did breakfast, he did lunch. By seven at night they were both dressed and ready for work where they ate dinner before starting their shift. They came home by three in the morning, had some nice crazy sex, and passed out.

They called home at least three times a week. Jacob and Bella had their daughter right after she graduated. She graduated early two years ago and she and Jake married right off the bat. They went to Seattle newlyweds and came back parents to be. Leah was surprisingly the godmother of Charlotte Black. Rachel was pregnant...again. Kim popped out her daughter a while back. And Emly and Sam were working on their third.

She watched Embry emerge from the trees shirtless and smile as he took in his two favorite girls waiting for him. He rubbed Sana's neck and greeted her before kissing Leah and then dropped to his knees and putting his ear against her stomach.

Baby fever had hit Leah hard. She figured since she was menustrating now, it would be worth a shot. Everytime was unsuccessful. Embry loved to try again though. They tried and tried and were unsuccessful.

Until now.

* * *

She wanted to have the baby naturally and on Quileute soil.

She was regretting that shit.

"Breath baby, breath," Embry cooed. She sat up to her elbows and growled at him.

"I am breathing, you asshole."

"Good job, baby."

"And get that fucking camera OUT OF MY FACE!"

"Now baby," Sue scolded, "there's no need for that type of language."

"AAHHHHHH!"

Leah glanced through the doorway to the other bedroom at Staci who was sprawled out in the same position and panting like crazy. Ironically, both Clearwater siblings were having babies at the same time. Seth caught her eyes and winked. She rolled her eyes and fell back as Quil and Jacob barged through the doors.

"Oh great," Leah groaned as Sue tried to comfort her.

"Is that a way to greet someone who's brought you something to help make this a better experience?" Quil pouted. Both Leah and Embry looked at him warily as Staci screamed, "DRUGS! I need DRUGS!"

Quil's mother, Joy, worked with Staci while Sue worked with Leah.

Quil placed a CD in the Clearwaters' dvd player and pressed play.

_Ah, push it  
Ah, push it_

_Oooh, baby, baby_  
_Baby, baby_  
_Oooh, baby, baby_  
_Baby, baby_

_Get up on this!_

Jacob snorted as Embry rolled his eyes. Leah growled, "You. Brought. Salt N Pepa? QUIL? GET THE FUCK OUTTA MY HOUSE!"

She fell back sweating and panted to the sky.

Poor Seth didn't know what to do as he started chanting the lyrics in hopes that it would help.

_Ah, push it - push it good  
Ah, push it - push it real good  
Ah, push it - push it good  
Ah, push it - p-push it real good_

_Hey! Ow!_  
_Push it good!_

Joy scolded her son, "Christ, Quil."

Leah reached blindly, gripped something and tossed it in her brother's direction. Seth howled. "Shut up, Seth."

"Okay, Leah. Are you ready?"

She shook her head furiously. "Tell it to wait a little while while I catch my breath."

"I don't think it works like that, Baby," Embry joked. She shots daggers at him.

"YOU DID THIS TO ME!"

"It takes two, Sweet Cheeks," he joked. He was probably going to regret this later. He didn't care. He circled around to get a better view.

Sue lifted up Leah's dress. Embry came back to his previous position. "Maybe a side view is a better angle."

Staci and Leah screamed simultaneously.

_Now push it!_

It was over. Over. She did it. She was exhausted and drained, but she did it. She was about to fix her mouth to ask for her baby when another jolt of pain hit her. She fell back down and screamed as Sue exlaimed, "Wait, there's another one!"

Embry beamed.

* * *

_8 years later_

"AUNT LEAH!"

She laughed and caught the blur of pink and blue racing towards her. "Hey. How's my favorite niece?"

She giggled and then frowned, whispering in her aunt's ear, "Grandma dressed me," she picked at her pig-tails, "Help me."

Leah laughed as she remembered when her mother would shove her into dresses in bows. She spilled shit "accidentally" all the time. "I will. Where's your daddy, Lee Lee?"

She giggled at the use of the nickname and pointed towards her goofball of a father who was struggling with the grill across the lawn.

"I see you're still stupid," she commented, slappng him upside his head. He grinned and wrapped an arm around her.

"Smarter than you on anyday, huh Selena?" He looked to his daughter for help. She laughed and shook her head. Leah fist bumped her. Seth pouted. "Traitor. Lee, I can't believe you corrupted my little girl."

Selena spotted her cousins running towards them and wiggled out of her Aunt's arms. "ETHAN! EVAN!"

She tackled them head on and they rolled around in the dirt, effectively messing up her pretty dress. "Lee Lee be careful!"

"KICK THEIR ASS BABY!" Staci shouted.

Leah turned towards her sister in law and grinned at the cup in her hand. "I take it that isn't fruit punch?"

Staci shrugged, "Shit. All these kids here, you'll be lucky I don't pass out by the end of the night."

"Where's the birthday girl?"

"In the kitchen, swooning over Sam's boy. She better watch it. For a 12 year old, he's a smooth fucker. I almost agreed to go out with him."

Seth scowled and Staci kissed his cheek. "Just playing, baby,"

Leah shook her head and walked through the side door where _HAPPY 10th BIRTHDAY CHARLIE! _banner hung. And sure enough, Charlotte was twirling her long dark hair and giggling at Levi Uley. Jacob was giving them the stink eye.

She told Jacob to suck it up, gave Charlie a kiss and her present and ruffled Levi's hair. Sam's youngest, Cameron, made his way through the crowd to hug Leah and ask for a kiss on his cheek.

Embry entered the door and playfully grabbed his collar. "You tryna hit on my wife, Uley?"

Staci and Leah were laughing as Staci nudged Leah and grinned michieveously. "Uh oh, look at that," she pointed to Paul and Rachel's youngest girl who tried every trick in her little 9 year old mind to get Evan's attention while Ethan tripped over himself trying to get her's.

Leah sighed, "Oh no, I need a drink."

She made her way to the drink table when she heard someone say her name. "Leah?"

She turned and felt the wind leave her body. Her fingers twitched as she nervously finished making her drink. "Hi, Solomon. How are you? Long time no see."

"Yeah. Um, Rebecca wanted to come down for her niece's birthday. We brought the kids. I see you have two of your own."

"Yes. Twin boys. Ethan and Evan. They turn nine in a few months."

"That's good."

"Yes."

She could feel Embry's eyes on her back. She kept her composure. She was Leah fucking Call. She had this.

"So, it was nice seeing you again."

"You too."

"See you around?" he asked, but didn't really stay around for an answer. Good. She glanced over her shoulder and saw her boys wrestling with Sam's. Her niece was attempting to ruin her princess look and her goddaughter was taking pictures with her cake. She looked at her brother and he raised an eyebrow. She nodded and he grinned before going back to burning the hamburgers. Her mother and Charlie were grey haired and laughing in the corner. Bella was laughing as Jacob swore up and down that he could do a much better job with the food than her brother.

And then she looked at her husband. Her heart. He smiled at her and she sighed. Who needed an imprint when she had all she needed. Sana ran up and joined in the wrestling with the boys and Leah grinned before walking back to her family.

"Hey, Seth! Move over and let a man show you how to grill," Jacob shouted.

"Then why are you going over there?" Leah joked.

"Call, get your wife!" Jacob shouted.

She fell into Embry's arms and he pecked her lips. "Gladly."

Solomon Finau might have had her soul. But Embry Call?

Embry Call had her heart.


End file.
